The Wnt/[unreadable]-catenin pathway is a highly conserved signaling cascade that plays key roles during animal development. Deregulation of this pathway is often associated with cancer, especially in the human intestinal epithelium where hyperactive [unreadable]-catenin is thought to initiate colorectal cancer. The basic outline of the Wnt/[unreadable]-catenin cascade has been known since its discovery ten years ago by genetic analysis in Drosophila. How its components interact molecularly to transduce the Wnt signal from the plasma membrane to the nucleus is still poorly understood. Indeed, recent research in model systems has revealed new core components of this pathway. The main goal of this meeting is to promote insight into the molecular and cell-biological mechanisms of Wnt signal transduction in various cellular systems. Basic researchers and the pharmaceutical and biotechnology industry are invited to discuss how to exploit model systems and how to translate knowledge from these into drug development. [unreadable] [unreadable]